


Bending Fire - Korra's Beginnings

by AcasShows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending, Fire, Gen, Prequel, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcasShows/pseuds/AcasShows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short One Chapter story about the way Korra started bending. Due to her personality she began with fire. Her parents were obviosly very surprised by their daughter not bending water, in their surprise they forget that Aang had died a few years ago and a new Avatar hadn't been found yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Fire - Korra's Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about Korra's first bending. It was stuck in my head for a few weeks now and I finally decided to write it down. I am happy with how it turned out. There is no Korrasami here, because well they haven't met yet ;).

"You will not believe what just happened." Tonraq said angry and Senna was confused as to what she did to make him this angry "Korra just started bending."

Senna couldn't help but to smile. Even though she was a non-bender, she knew how much this meant to her husband but that confused her even more. Shouldn't Tonraq be happy about it instead of sad? Shouldn't he be celebrating like it was custom at the southern water tribe, whenever a child started bending.

"Wow, that is great." Senna said after deciding that their little Korra starting to bend probably had nothing to do with his mood. "Did she wreck anything?"

"You can say that. She set the table afire and after that nearly me." Tonraq said his eyes now resting on Senna whose confusion just got worse.

"But how did that -?" Senna began and shortly after that knew what her husband was trying to say. Did Korra just bend fire? No that couldn't be Tonraq was from the Northern Tribe, he was royal with a Waterbender only line of ancestors and she was born here and had never left the southern tribe. How is Korra to bend fire? She never was with a man other than Tonraq, well him and that boy from school but that was ages ago. "Did she bend fi-fire?" Senna finally finished.

"Yes and I really think you have some explaining to do." Tonraq said now sitting down at the kitchen table. "How could you? I trusted you. I told you my true heritage, I love you and you - you just…"

"No, I did not." Senna interrupted her husband. "Tonraq I love you and that is true. I never slept with anyone else after I met you. I don't know how this happened. I truly don't."

Senna sat down next to her husband. Her eyes were filling with tears. How could this have happened. She was now thinking about her parents who had passed when she was 17. She loved them both and both of them were waterbenders, even her Gran Gran and her Grandpa were from the south. Even though Grandpa never was able to bend. She couldn't understand how Korra was able to bend fire, maybe one of her ancestors who lived even before her grandparents were Firebenders, but she didn't know of a case where that influenced the element a child could bend. Especially if one it's parents could bend an element himself.

Senna realized that she sat next to Tonraq not saying a single word but she did not know what to say and so it was him who finally broke the silence.

"You know, I checked. I went to the administrative office to get the information on your parents and grandparents and their parents and grandparents. All of them were born here some of them were waterbenders but not a single note of a firebender in you entire history." He sounded more disappointed and sad than angry now. "I want to believe you. I really do but there can't be another way, Senna."

Senna still didn't know what to say. Tonraq, her husband, didn't trust her and she even understood why. She herself couldn't even quite understand what was going on.

"Where is she now?" Senna finally said.

"In her room. I told her to wait until mommy gets home." Tonraq said his eyes glued to the floor.

"I will talk to her." Senna sat and immediately got up. It wasn't like her to just run away from a fight or discussion but her daughter must have be even more terrified than she was. She knocked on the door to Korra's room and opened the door.

Korra was sitting on her bed. Her eyes glued to the ground. Just like her fathers. Korra was just like her father. She was hot headed and if things didn't go her way she screamed until they did or the chance to make them go her way was over. Senna sat down next to Korra and went with her hands through her hair.

"Hey. Daddy and I talked." Senna said motherly "Why don't you tell me what happened today?"

"I-I don't know mommy." Korra said almost crying now slowly looking up to her mother "Daddy and I were playing and after that we went inside to get some cookies. He sat me on the table and only gave me two cookies, even though he said I could have 3. Senna was amazed about how quick Korra seemed to learn. Counting, reading, everything really. "I was angry because he lied to me and then fire came out of my feet. I don't know what's happening to me mommy. Am I sick?"

"No sweetie" Senna said, her child lying in her arms crying "No you aren't. You know how daddy can move water?" Korra nodded slowly "It seems like you can make fire. That is a good thing. Not many people here in the tribe can do that."

"But I don't want to make fire. I want to move water." Korra cried pushing Senna away from her. "I want to be like daddy."

Korra stomped out of the room. Senna quickly got up to chase after her but Tonraq quickly got up and stopped Korra.

"Korra." He said in a loving voice. "Everything will be alright. Bending Fire isn't just rare it is an amazing ability. One that I would love to have."

"Re-Really?" Korra said now looking at the floor again.

"Yes sweetie." Tonraq said embracing his daughter in a hug, "To be honest i am a little bit jealous of you, but let's make a deal okay? No more fire inside the house"

"Okay. And I am sorry for burning you daddy." Korra mumbled into her fathers shoulder so quiet Senna almost didn't understand her.

"Tonraq what is she talking about?" Senna said rushing over to Tonraq.

Tonraq pulled his foot out of his right shoe and revealed some burns on top of it.

"You need to see a healer." Senna said quickly almost in panic. "I don't want that getting infected.

Suddenly his feet started glowing. One of Korra's tears had dropped on top of the burned flesh and after that some ice went liquid and moved towards the foot as well. Korra was now hugging the foot with the water on top of it and after a second the glow stopped. Korra stepped back and revealed the foot that was now without a crack.

"Did she just?" Senna said surprised she even got out these words.

"She just healed me." Tonraq said looking as surprised as Senna felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoy these short storys. If you do I will make more of these! Also if you havent already check out my longer story "Going Home - A Korrasami Story".


End file.
